I know everything I'm the Devil
by SplinterWingz5x5
Summary: Nora never knew that the forbidden apple could taste so good, make no wonder Eve couldn't resist. What would Charles say? Crack pairing, Sexy Moira/Nora. One-Shot


**I've recently finished watching AHS Murder House, since Asylum is almost over and I'm in love with the series, i figured I'd watch series 1 which I did. Loving Lily Rabe as Sister Mary Eunice and as Nora I knew I had to make a sexy fic for her, then I saw Moira's younger self and couldn't help but fall in love with her as well. Thus this was born.**

**I can't chose who I love the most, pocessed Sister Mary Eunice or the lost but slightly masochistic/sadist Nora Montgomery but I know one thing, Lily Rabe is one of the sexiest woman alive and i cant help but melt into a big goo-y pile of lesbianic goo whenever I see the scene in series 2 when she's parading around in Sister Jude's red lingerie. 3**

**Oh and the stories title has nothing to do with the story, i just love that quote.**

...

"Shh.." She whispered to the other woman under her.

Nora looked up into Moira's eyes, all she could see was lust. It unnerved her while exciting her at the same time, after all in her time relationships between two people of the same gender were seen as been wrong, taboo, immoral, disgraceful. What would her husband say if he could see her clinging to the body of another woman out of the pleasure the maid sent through her body?

Pinned down with the cold breeze coming in through the window rolling across her bare shoulders and almost naked flesh, her dress hugged her breasts just enough to keep them mostly covered but she could feel them getting hard.

He'd go mad and this time, it wouldn't be the body of a young mother or baby he was cutting up in the basement, it'd be her.

Moira could tell the other woman was lost to her thoughts, it happened, especially when it was a woman's first time with another woman.

Even her, she remembers been the same when she first made out with a woman, long before her remains were buried in the ground out back.

Oh there had been experiments, the first time she'd kissed a girl was when she was 15 in the toilets at school. They wanted to know what it felt like and judging by the purple bruises Moira supported for a week after, they enjoyed it a little too much.

Been a sexy maid opened up a whole world of delights; like the gay couple that she briefly worked for before Tate murdered them. They had the biggest selection of vibrators she'd ever seen and the simple thought of them using one on her got her off many times.

She'd admit she was a whore like Constance was always telling her she was because the woman was right but it didn't mean she didn't enjoy it.

With all the experience she quite literally had under her belt she'd be damned if she couldn't make Nora cling to her shoulders in lust and ecstasy.

Nora's back arched a little as the maid's mails dug into the sensitive flesh on her sides; she even let out a little moan.

Moira smirked and hooked her fingers on the sides of the lacy red underwear Nora had on.

"M-Maybe you shouldn't?" Nora quickly stuttered, the maid looked down at her, their eyes locking for a moment or two that felt like an eternity for the blonde. Moira smirked again and pushed her gently down into Vivian's pillows on the bed.

Nora was surprised at the gentle way Moira was handling her despite the obvious need the maid was feeling to take her now. She'd never been treated so kindly by her husband, sex had always been a short, boring and almost pleasure less affair. Charles couldn't last more than a few minutes at the most.

Her thoughts were cut short by a shock of pleasure soaring through her, Moira's leg was pressing against her clit through the thin silky underwear. Every time Moira moved even slightly, the leg grinded against her, sending another tingle of pleasure through her body, intense enough to make her arch her back, moan and curl her toes.

Nora's breath caught in her throat with every wave of pleasure that soared through her, she didn't even notice when the maid pulled out a razor blade.

Moira smirked, her hand under the blonde's dress, she could feel her leg getting wet thanks to the beautiful woman she had trapped beneath her, she reached into the pocket of the outfit she still mostly had on, producing a smooth metal razorblade. Not many people knew she liked to get kinky and she found drinking blood surprisingly a big turn on.

She pressed the blade against Nora's neck while the blonde was moaning and sliced.

Nora was vaguely aware of something on her neck but paid it no attention, it was only when Moira leaned in and ran her tongue along it did she realise she was bleeding, that was when she noticed the blade She should have been creeped out but it only turned her on even more. She'd willingly sent young girls to illegally abort their babies and even some to their deaths, she was married to a man who had stitched a beating heart from a victim into the body of their dead baby and brought a monster back from the grave. She'd killed him and even herself. It was pretty clear she had a bit of a masochistic side, especially since she on many occasions had used the handles of the knives to pleasure herself when Charles was away or out. Something he never knew or suspected.

Moira's tongue ran along the cut in Nora's neck, there was some part of her that enjoyed the eel of it, almost like a dark desire. She lapped at the blood and licked her lips before kissing the cut and finally leaving a hickey over it.

One hand slid down over Nora's smooth stomach and into the soaking wet underwear the other over the curve of the blonde's breasts. Moira smirked as one hand played with a nipple and the other with her clit. Unbeknownst to Nora this was nothing compared to what was coming, which would certainly be her.


End file.
